


Beauty Found In Destruction

by Seblainer



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: For now they had won and that's what mattered. Tonight she could relax and take in the relief they all felt, for tomorrow was a new day and a new battle.





	Beauty Found In Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to gunsknivesandplaid for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.

Fandom: Sleepy Hollow  
Title: Beauty Found In Destruction  
Characters Abbie and Crane, Jenny, Katrina, Hawley, Irving.  
Pairing: None  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU. Het.  
Summary: For now they had won and that's what mattered. Tonight she could relax and take in the relief they all felt, for tomorrow was a new day and a new battle.  
A/N: Thanks to gunsknivesandplaid for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sleepy Hollow or anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 153 words with title and ending.

*Beauty Found In Destruction*

She stared in wonder at the beauty found in the destruction before her. After a moment, she glanced at Crane, who stood gaping in shock and fear.

The horseman was at it again, but they had defeated him for now. Irving, Crane, Katrina, Jenny and Hawley stood beside her, she knew by their expressions and body language they were anxious to help her find a way to defeat the horseman.

All they needed was one thing, one small thing to be able to take the Horseman down. The sunlight helped, but what were they going to do when he rode at night?

As these thoughts flew through her mind, Abbie shared a look with Crane and she decided in that moment to worry about it later.

For now they had won and that's what mattered. Tonight she could relax and take in the relief they all felt; for tomorrow was a new day, a new battle.

The end.


End file.
